Naruto: The Next Generation
by Omgoth
Summary: Naruto and ino have a baby. Read to find out what happens. Story is better than summary leads you to believe NaruIno and other pairings


Ino was sitting in their room. She and naruto had been together since naruto was 16 and a half, and ino was 16. Naruto had thought when he was younger that he cad a crush on sakura, but when he got back from the valley of the end that he loved her like a sister. Around that time, naruto realized he had feelings for Ino. Real feelings. His heart fluttered when he was around her, and his heart started to pound every time she talked to him.

When naruto was in the hospital recovering from the incident with sasuke at the battle of the end, ino had gone to see how bad it was. She had never known naruto to get that badly beat up, so she was quite shocked when she saw naruto in the condition he was in. He explained the whole story to her, and after that, she slowly started to harbor feelings for him. She couldn't really tell though, until he had left to train with jiraiya.

When he was gone, ino started to miss him, a lot. So when he got back three years later, she was thrilled. She went to go visit him, only to find that he had changed a lot. He was now 3 inches taller than her, his hair had grown a couple of inches, his muscles were way more defined, his facial features much more masculine than it used to be, and he was a lot more serious than he used to be.

Who was this sexy man she saw in front of her? Was it really him? She walked up to him and said, "Naruto is that really you?"

"Of course it is ino! Um…" He turned to look at jiraiya and said, "Ero-Sennin, give me and ino a minute alone, would ya?"

"Sure thing naruto!" Jiraiya said with a slight perverted look on his face.

Naruto shushined to the head of the fourth hokage and turned to face ino. "Ino, I know that you're probably a hot commodity, wanted by all the guys in town." At this, ino blushed. "So I can understand if you refuse, but will you go on a date with me?"

Ino said yes, and from there everything just… fell into place. They both had fun on their date and had gone on some more dates. After about a month, they went public. They would've told people sooner, but naruto was worried about what the villagers would do to her.

On their 6 month anniversary, naruto had said he loved her. She easily returned the sentiment. On their two year anniversary, naruto had taken her out to dinner and asked her to move in with him. And not into that crappy apartment he had lived in until he was 18. When naruto had turned 18, Tsunade gave him a set of keys to the namikaze compound. He had given specific orders to the sandaime that naruto should get that estate when he turned 18.

She accepted his offer. By the time naruto had turned 20, he was Tsunade's personal ANBU bodyguard. He knew over 1000 jutsu from training with kakashi and jiraiya. He had also created 10 jutsu. He made 4 B ranks, 2 A ranks, 3 S ranks, and of course the rasenshuriken which had gone into the forbidden scroll as a double S class forbidden technique. By the time naruto was 21 he had mastered the rasenshuriken to the point where he took absolutely no damage. When he mastered this, Tsunade started giving him hokage training.

When he was 23, ino was 22 and a jounin (She had a squad, but the hokage made sure never to give her or her squad life threatening missions), and naruto was in the midst of his hokage training, he proposed to her. He got down on one knee and gave her a ring with a white gold band and a simple, yet classy diamond. Just her style. She was about to slide it onto her finger when she noticed a weird marking on it.

He told her that it was the seal for the hiraishin no jutsu, so she could summon him anytime she wanted if she just channeled a little chakra into it. She slid it on her ring finger and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What took you so long?" She whispered into his ear and he said, "So I can take that as a yes?" and she nodded.

Now, she was 23 and a half, her husband was 24, and only 3 months after the wedding she got pregnant. And now, she was one month pregnant, nor at all showing, and she was sitting in their bedroom. She already had on a purple silk kimono with little white flames depicted on the bottom. She had her hair up in the usual ponytail. She looked quite beautiful. But she was not allowed to see her husband get changed into his brand new kimono. It was a white silk kimono with the kanji for rokudaime in orange on his back. There were orange flames on the bottom that looked exactly like ino's, except that his were orange.

They were getting dressed up for the festival. The festival was where naruto would be named the rokudaime hokage. Naruto walked into the room and it took all of ino's self control not to jump up and fuck him right then and there. His kimono was just tight enough to accentuate his muscles, but not so tight that he couldn't move around freely. Tsunade had always refused to wear the hokage's hat, so she had told him he could have it. It sat on top of his spiky blonde hair which now went down to just below his shoulders. Ino thought it looked sexy that way, so who was he to deny that to her?

Overall, they both looked stunning. They walked to the festival hand in hand. When they got there, they saw her genin squad. Naruto hadn't met them before, so he jumped at the chance. They walked up to the two boys and the girl. Naruto squatted so that he would be eye level with them.

"Hi, what are your names?" He asked cheerfully.

"Who's asking?" one of the boys stepped forward.

"Hi Ino-Sensei!" The little girl said.

"Hello! Hinako, Kirogaki, Raishi, I'd like you to meet my husband, and as of 9:00 tonight, the rokudaime hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

The children stared in awe for a second before the girl walked up to ino and said, "Ino-sensei is it really true? Are you really married to the new hokage?"

Ino just nodded her head. Naruto stood up and looked at them. "It is an honor to meet my wife's team. I hear you three have great potential. I look forward to seeing that potential be unlocked. You are our village's future. Now, I must take my leave. See you around!"

Ino latched onto naruto's arm and they walked through the festival, sampling from stands, looking at the stars, even playing the games. Naruto and ino had gone to the game where you try to catch a goldfish. Naruto caught one, and was about to offer it to ino, when he saw a small child, around age 9, who was crying because she couldn't catch one.

Naruto walked over to the girl and said, "Hi there! Don't be sad, here. I'll give you my fish!" And he put the bag into the little girl's hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes and thanked him. He said that it was no problem and they continued walking. They weren't even five minutes away when they heard their names being called. They looked over to where the voice was coming from, and they took off in a dead sprint towards their friends.

"Hey guys! Check out my back! Can you believe it?" naruto asked them. They were all pretty sure of what it said, but they looked anyway. Shikamaru said, "It's troublesome, but congratulations." Chouji whistled. Kiba grunted while akamaru barked. Hinata said, "Congratulations naruto, you deserve it." Sakura gave him a hug. If you didn't know shino, it would look like nothing had changed, but naruto could tell by a slight twitch in shino's left cheek that he was smiling, or at the very least smirking.

Before they left, ino pulled sakura aside and said, "You'll never believe me forehead girl, but I'm pregnant!" Sakura gasped, and then hugged her friend. "That is gonna be one hell of a kid! And not to mention the looks. Wow… well, I wouldn't want to keep you; you don't want to be late for his initiation." And with that, ino gasped and took off. When she got there, she released a wave of killer intent so that she and their friends could have good spots.

Five minutes later, the godaime walked onto the stage followed by a serious looking naruto. Yeah, he could be all serious and macho and cool if he felt like it. He almost looked like he was floating across the stage. The godaime gave her speech and proclaimed naruto as the hokage. Everyone burst out in applause and was cheering. Naruto simply took off his hat, bowed to the villagers, and said, "I shall bring peace and prosperity to this village. I hold no grudges, and I feel no spite. I shall do my best to protect this village and all its inhabitants." And with that, he let his seriousness slip a little bit. After all, he just did what so many people had called impossible, once again.

He got his big foxy grin and stood tall. "Hehe, I guess I still haven't grown out of the title of Most Unpredictable Ninja after all…" He said with a chuckle. All of the rookie 9 and the jounin senseis laughed.

_3 months later_

Naruto was sitting in his office. He looked over his paperwork and sighed. He made 10 kage bunshin and commanded them to do all of his paperwork. He shushined home to see his wife.

When he got home, he handed sakura, his assistant, a list of things ino had wanted. After he sent her to do that, he walked to his room where his wife, who was only _just_ beginning to look slightly larger, was sitting next to the garden on a hammock he had set up for her. It had a special genjutsu on it that made whoever was lying on it feel very calm. Ino liked sitting on it because she felt no stress whenever she sat on it, while naruto liked when she sat on it because it was a guarantee of no temper tantrums. He climbed on with her and snuggled up as he fell asleep besides her.

_4 months later_

Ino was now into her eighth month of pregnancy and was extremely moody, had lots of cravings (thank god for sakura), and was extremely tired all the time. But naruto couldn't always rely on clones to do his work for him. So he found himself sitting at his desk finishing off his paperwork.

Suddenly he felt a familiar burst of killer intent that both made him cringe and smile at the same time. "Ohaiyou Tsunade-Chan! How are you today?"

"Spill it gaki!"

"Oh whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you manage to finish all of your paperwork so fast."

"…"

"So, you knew a way this whole time and you didn't even _consider telling me?_" The KI flared up again.

"Well, it was fairly obvious. I didn't tell you because I thought _Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin_ would be able to figure it out."

"…"

"Ok, seems like I need to spell it out for you. Kage… bunshin… no… jutsu…"

Tsunade slapped her forehead at her own idiocy. How had she not seen that before?

She walked out of his office silently and slammed the door shut.

Naruto walked home. He needed some time to clear his head. His baby girl was to be born in two weeks. They couldn't decide between the names Chiyoko (meaning "child of a thousand generations") and Hoshiko (meaning "child of the star"). Both were elegant and beautiful. Naruto had suggested Chiyoko while ino had demanded Hoshiko. They just decided to choose which one suited her more when she was born.

He had been getting more and more anxious the closer the due date got. When he had been born his mother had died during childbirth. Yeah, that was very unlikely to happen to ino, but still. She was _his_. They both were. And he would protect them both with his life.

_2.5 weeks later: 9:10am in the hospital_

Naruto was pacing around the waiting room. Dammit! He was the fucking hokage, but they wouldn't let him be there for his wife while she was giving birth to his child. Life wasn't fair. He looked around the waiting room. Kakashi, jiraiya, Gaara, ino's dad, and konohamaru were all there with him. Tsunade, shizune, and sakura were inside the room.

A few minutes that seemed like a few centuries later, sakura stepped outside and dragged naruto into the room. There, in ino's arms, was the most gorgeous baby girl he had ever seen. She had ino's pale blond hair, with naruto's deep blue eyes. She had porcelain skin, and seemed to have a very inquisitive look on her face. She was breathing, but not crying. Odd, considering she had two of the loudest ninja in all of Konoha.

He walked over to ino and pecked her on the lips. He looked at the baby and picked her up. "You're a pretty baby, aren't you hoshi-hime?" At this, ino smirked. That was an argument winning score of Naruto: 5, Ino: 79.

"Yep, your daddy's gonna spoil you. And you're gonna be daddy's little princess, aren't you hoshi-hime?" Hoshiko giggled and reached out to grab a lock of her daddy's hair. She then clung to him like she was holding on for her life. "Yep, baby Hoshiko Uzumaki. I like the sound of that."

Naruto then stroked ino's hair until she fell asleep. When she was finally asleep, he was cradling the baby in his arms. He told Tsunade to bring in everyone. When they walked in, their jaws almost dropped. It was the absolute cutest baby they had ever seen.

"Everyone, this is Hoshiko Uzumaki. Hoshi-hime, I want you to meet your godfathers Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Gaara, your grandparents Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Inoichi, and your auntie sakura and shizune."

All of their hearts melted when they saw hoshiko's smile. She was already taking after her father. She was wearing a toothless version of naruto's foxy grin, and her eyes were sparkling. One at a time they all took turns holding and cooing at the baby. Yep, she was gonna be a happy one…

To be continued


End file.
